User blog:T1e2n3g4/ Adventures with t1e2n3g4 chapter one, Ninja Tactics
So i usually play with my friends and skype with them, and when i do we somtimes might just build a good base. Our last base was at the cemetary and we had it going good, alot of food and drink, alot of building supplies, a car, good guns, blocked off wall, walled up zombie spawners, etc. But one of my friends ask me, "Can I add my friend to the group?" so i say yea ok ok, go ahead. She added her friend and he didn't like me so much. I'm a jokey person and he didn't enjoy my jokes so much, about 10 minutes after he joined the group he leaves and kills me and kills the others too, inluding his friend that added him. And so he invites his so called group to take over the base, and i wasn't going to take that shit so lightly, i came back to the church and see like 7 people there, we had only 5 members in our group excluding the prick who killed me. So i thought to my self, i can fucking take them. Theres 2 people in the bell tower and the other 5 are frolliking around taking our items. So i charge in there with a hatchet and a makarov and get shot down immediately. and then i got an idea, i wrote down the name of some of the group members and left the server to join a new one, in the new server, i looted a few towns and headed for the church. Currently, i had a m1 garnad and a tec-9 with a combat knife. So i went to the cemetary and went inside and left the server to join back to the server that the pricks were in, i saw 2 of them inside the cemetary church at the spawn screen and i waited for them to exit, After they left i spawned in and waited for one guy to come in, after one came in i jumped on him and killed him with a combat knife, and i did this to the next guy who came in. After that i crouched and did the leg glitch and hid behind a church bench where they could'n't see me. 2 other people came in the church and 1 started storing the stuff while the other looked around, when he came near me i jumped over his head and started to stab his body like the last 2. The guy who was storing the stuff saw me and pulled out a semi-auto pistol (i'm not sure what it was) Lucky for me, that pistol didn't do so much damage so i killed him with my tec-9 before i died. I took a blood bag and some pain killers and waited for the next guy to come in. By now they know that somone is inside and are waiting me out. So i accept thier challenge and i came out with a combat knife seeing a person ontop of the little door way waiting for me, and so i shot him dead. I couldn't find the last 2 including the fucking prick who killed me. But it was a fun thrill for me. By that time everyone in my group already left the server. Category:Blog posts